Hello, I Love You
by Paper Bullet
Summary: If Renji had come without Byakuya to take her back, things would've gone differently. A RenjixRukia oneshot.


**Hello, I Love You**

_Because if Renji came alone, things would've gone differently._

Running. Striding. Moving. She wasn't running away from her problems, and in fact she was running straight toward them. But she had to get as far away from Kurosaki Ichigo as possible. She had already ruined his life, but if he got in trouble for something _she _did, she would never forgive herself. _I'm so sorry, Ichigo._ And she was sorry. Because it isn't every day you're living the perfect life and then you unwantingly receive Shinigami powers. It isn't every day you get handed the duty of protecting those you don't want to protect.

So she ran. Because she knew they were coming; it was only a matter of time. Who would they send? Her own Captain perhaps? Someone who would be easy on her when they took her back? _I don't deserve easy treatment. _God, what if they sent her brother? She would never be able to look her Nii-sama in the eyes. She sensed someone, though. She couldn't tell who, but someone was definitely following her.

That was fine. Let them follow, just so long as she got away from Ichigo. Tears clustered in her eyes, threatening to spill down her pale cheeks. Blinking harshly, she erased any hopes of the drops escaping. She wasn't going to cry. Why the Hell would she cry? As long as she saved Ichigo, that's all that mattered.

"Heh, thought you could run?" Strong. That voice was so strong. And familiar. Who was it? Who was that strong and familiar voice, filled with such a hateful venom as if he held a grudge against her? It at least narrowed it down to who came for her. A man. A man with a strong, familiar voice.

She did think she could run, because that's what she was doing, wasn't it? Running, like the coward she was. Damn this gigai! Her breath was becoming shallow and her legs hurt. Cramps formed on her sides, and she cursed inwardly at the fake body. It hurt, but she kept running. Because to stop wasn't an option, even if it meant pain.

There was a loud yell, and she knew that battle cry. Who was it? She stopped--which she mentally kicked herself for doing-- and looked up toward the night sky. It was so beautiful. So dark and magnificent, with how the tiny white dots littered it, with how the full moon was being hidden by clouds. Too bad she hadn't noticed what a gorgeous and divine night it had been, because it was blocked by some man crashing down through the air toward her, his Zanpakuto aiming to kill.

Quickly, she jumped out of the way, a thin scratch left on her cheek as blood tread slowly from the minor wound. It felt nice, that warm blood against her freezing white skin.

Rukia's purple eyes were wide, and they matched the dark violet skies, he noticed. He also noticed her shocked expression. This made him smirk. Resting Zabimaru against his shoulder, he walked slowly toward her with a cocky grin. That grin already spoke the words he hadn't yet said. "Hiding out in the Human World, did you think we wouldn't come for you?"

Those words sounded nice, almost, had it not been for the way he put them. They came for her. But it was to take her back. "Renji," she breathed softly, her stoic expression hard and unflinching. She knew they would come for her, that's why she was running. She was running to them.

His Captain was supposed to come with him on order to take Rukia Kuchiki back to the Soul Society, but Renji insisted on doing it himself. He had some things he needed to reprimand her for. He hated her right now. Hated her with a passion. "Who's the one who stole your powers." His question was a command. And it scared her, because she knew he would want to kill Ichigo when he found out.

"No one stole my powers, Renji." Why did she have to say his name like that? As if since they had been childhood friends would make up for the fact she broke a major Shinigami law.

"Bull shit, Rukia!" He continued to walk toward her, and this time he stopped in front of her. The 6th Division's Vice Captain bent down slightly, so that he could look her in the eyes. They had a whole separate conversation now, because their eyes said everything. "You don't think I'll find him, but I will."

Rukia ground her teeth against each other. He was trying to get information out of her, but she would never tell him. She would never tell him about Ichigo. "I don't know what you're talking about." Her eyes now glanced to the side, not able to lie while looking at him. It was hard to lie to Renji, but she could do it. She was an actress, after all.

The red-headed Shinigami closed his eyes in frustration. Why was she protecting this person? They snapped back open and he grabbed her by the neck, slamming her to a light pole. It shook with intensity. "Tell me who it is, Rukia!" Angry and strong. His voice was still strong, but very angry. Had she made him angry?

"No, Renji!" She could feel her eyes watering again as she grabbed onto his muscular arm with both of her dainty hands. "You will never get the answer you want from me, so you might as well take me back now!"

"Picking on a defenseless woman, you Shinigami really are pathetic." Uryuu. He shouldn't of been there either, because even if she wasn't close to him, he was just another innocent person who was going to be hurt because of her. He held his bow sturdy, an arrow notched against the string. A threat, most likely.

"Who the Hell are you?" Renji looked over to the Quincy. He knew it wasn't him. _He _didn't take Rukia's powers, but he was still a nuisance and was disturbing him from extracting information. Dropping Rukia, his attention focused on Uryuu. He quickly dodged an arrow, slashing Zabimaru down violently at the dispense of the Quincy.

It didn't take much for his body to hit the floor, and he felt defeated when it did. He lost to a Shinigami. Damn.

She was running again, because apparently she wasn't far enough away from everyone. She wouldn't get far, she knew that. But every step counted. "Shit!" Renji muttered and quickly ran after her, tackling her lithe figure to the ground. "You're leading me away from whoever it is, aren't you!"

When did Renji get so smart? "I told you. I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled as he lifted her by the front of her human-made dress. "Why don't you just take me back already." Her words were soft now, as if reassuring him that everything would be alright.

"I'll take you back after I kill the bastard." A subconscious thought entered his mind. Was it a guy? Did a guy take her powers? Was she in love with him? God, he hated whoever this guy was, let alone Rukia.

The petite girl flinched slightly, her feet dangling in the air as she was raised up with ease. "I will _never _allow that to happen!" She would protect Ichigo, it was her job. "Just take me back to the Soul Society."

Renji let out a small "Keh," and smirked, hanging his head low as he restrained a laugh. He looked back into her eyes, his smile still apparent. "Why the rush, Rukia? You know they plan to _kill _you for what you've done? Are you ready to die or something?"

"I will pay for my actions." Within a moment, she had already resigned herself to death. It was that easy, and that simple.

Renji's eyebrows raised slightly in shock. _She will pay for her actions? What the Hell, Rukia! _The tall Shinigami sighed, his hand gripping her clothing tightly as he pulled her closer to him, his face nearly touching hers. "Rukia, if you tell me who is responsible for all of this, I'll kill 'im and they'll probably go easy on ya." It was like playing good-cop-bad-cop, but with only one cop.

"I am responsible. I did this to him," She spoke softly, her voice trembling. She would not cry.

_Him_. He was right. Damn it! Why did things have to be like this? Why did _he_ have to be like this, holding her up like he was about to kill her...This was Rukia for God's sake! Thoughts of how he failed, failed her, flooded his head. It all became quite clear, really.

_"I think we should become Soul Reapers, Renji." Behind them lay their dearest friends, six feet under. He nodded in agreement._

_"The Kuchiki clan has decided to adopt me into their family." Such hidden sorrow was in her voice, but his ignorance got the best of him. "That's great Rukia! Oh man, you lucky dog you!" He wasn't happy, no more happy than she was. "Thank you, Renji..." And then she walked off. 'She thanked me? For what? How have I benefitted her in any way?'_

_"Congratulations on becoming Lieutenant, Renji!" Her smile was fake, he could tell. This only meant he'd be working more, and their friendly lunches and social outings would cease to exist. "Thanks...Rukia." And that was when she headed to the Human World.  
_

_"I will pay for my actions. I am responsible. I did this to him." Had she forgotten Renji all this time? Had she had enough of him abandoning her and not saving her from falling? This was his fault. He was responsible, not her._

"Dammit Rukia! Why are you protecting him!" He wanted to know. Bad. Did she feel guilty, like she did with Kaien, or was there some other reason...

"It is none of your concern." Why would it be? It's not like he had known her for over a hundred years and supported every decision she made. It's not like he cared for her and wanted what was best. Of course it wasn't his concern. Why would it be?

Low growls resonated in his vocal cords as he had finally had enough. "Tell me who the fuck he is, Rukia! Right now!"

"Or you'll do what." She wasn't afraid of Renji. He was not capable of harming her...Was he?

"Hey, Soul Reaper. Put her down."

Oh God no. No, no, no, no, no. Please let it be someone who just _sounds _like him. Please don't let it be Ichigo. Anyone but him. Even though she was now Renji's height due to being lifted up, he still blocked her view. The small Shinigami kicked around, trying to peer over Renji. She caught a glimpse of orange, and that was all she needed as a confirmation.

A smirk grew across Renji's lips. It was him. He could tell. Turning around, he dropped Rukia and locked eyes with Ichigo. "It was you. You stole Rukia's powers." Zabimaru was held in both hands now, the end protruding outwards as he waited for an answer. Even if this kid denied it, he'd strike him down.

"Yeah, what of it." Ichigo completely dismissed the fact Renji though he _stole _her powers. This guy was strong, and he was trying to take Rukia away. That's all he needed to know. _Where the Hell did he go? _Renji had disappeared, and he could've sworn he was right in front of him. Slightly nervous eyes glanced to Rukia, who was even more nervous than him. He heard her shout and tell him to run. He would not run.

Appearing above Ichigo, Renji struck down, landing a direct hit on the boy. "You're pretty slow."

Ichigo grunted and blood spurted from his left shoulder. However, he quickly jumped into the air, chasing Renji across the street as he swung Zangetsu wildly. He hadn't learned how to control his reiatsu, so it flared uncontrollably, which caught Renji off guard.

_His spiritual pressure in incredible. _Still, Ichigo was far too slow. "You wanna know the difference between me and you." Another direct strike, this time to Ichigo's ribs. "Other than the fact that you're slow and lack the power to even come close to being my equal, it's that you're too reckless." This was true, for Ichigo was a slash-now-think-later kind of guy.

After a few minutes, the scene was unforgettable. Ichigo's body lay sprawled on the street, consciousness slowly slipping away. Renji couldn't wait to make the finishing blow. "This is the day you were killed by Abarai Renji," he said through a smile. His arm was raised up high, Zabimaru pointed downward and ready to pierce flesh.

No, she couldn't let this happen. Running as fast as her gigai would allow her, she pushed against the ground and jumped onto Renji's arm, knocking it off its target and the Zanpakuto struck pavement. "What the Hell--Rukia, let go!"

"Don't kill him, Renji! He's going to die anyway! Please, don't kill him!"

"What does it matter if he's gonna die anyway? Why do you insist on protecting him? Do you love him?" His voice started off yelling, but ended soft. Why had he asked that? Why? Why would he ask a question that had a possible answer he feared?

Rukia shook her head. "I've already wrecked his life enough--"

He mentally sighed. So it was guilt that was tugging at her conscience, not love. He was relieved, and he knew why. Unlike most guys who denied their feelings, he knew he loved Rukia. He fell in love with her the day he saw her staring at that flower. He knew, from that day, he would always be there for her. Renji Abarai _loved _Rukia Kuchiki. And still did. But fear of rejection, of it being unrequited, haunted him. Rukia was so...Different. And as she held on to his arm, desperately trying to keep him from killing the dying boy, he knew why.

"Rukia." His voice was uncertain, and confused. "I've got to, it's my duty to make sure he's dead." He could hear her almost silent sobs. He dare not look back and see her tears--He had seen them once before, and refused to see them again. Sighing, he plucked his weapon from the ground and sheathed it.

Her vision was blurred by tears, but she saw his Zanpakuto put away. Letting go of his arm, she fell to the ground, landing gracefully on her feet. Hot tears kept rolling down her cheeks, mixing with the blood of her cut and creating a light red drizzle.

"It's time, Rukia." It was time for everything.

"Thank you, Renji." Why did she insist on thanking him? He was taking her back to be sentenced! She should hate him right about now. Renji unsheathed Zabimaru once again and stuck it out, opening a portal to the Soul Society.

Rukia wasn't nervous, but her hand instinctively gripped onto Renji's free one. Maybe she was nervous, but she couldn't tell. Taking in a deep breath, she looked over her shoulder to Ichigo. _I'm so sorry._

Renji squeeze her hand slightly, offering her some sense of security and comfort. His eyes shifted to the corner and looked at her before walking through. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmm, I originally didn't want this to be a oneshot, but I thought it would look better as one. Uhm, yaay for some RenRuk love! I'm still deciding who I like more - IchiRuki or RenRuk.

Ah well, hope you enjoyed! It'd be sweet if you reviewed and told me what you thought. **-Ami**


End file.
